Promesas
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Ya se lo había advertido una vez pero, al verla actuar tan tranquila con el resto de sus nakama, decidió que no haría ningún mal el recordarle su situación. Tal vez sus palabras podrían infundir más credibilidad si no hubiera sucedido aquello en Sskypiea pero, por supuesto, ella no podía saberlo, ¿verdad? No, ella se encontraba inconsciente mientras sucedió... ¡su propia caída!


**Promesas**

La aventura en la isla del cielo, Skypiea, había llegado a su fin y los Mugiwara se encontraban nuevamente en el Mar Azul, como así lo llamaban los habitantes del cielo, para proseguir con sus aventuras en busca del One Piece. Por supuesto que ahora habían llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaban cuanto antes un buen carpintero para reparar, de verdad, al Going Merry que, prácticamente, se estaba cayendo a trozos. Mucho más rápido si alguien como Luffy o Zoro tocaban las partes más sensibles, y dañadas, de la carabela.

Una insólita sorpresa fue la que se encontraron por el camino que les indicaba el log pose puesto que ante ellos, en realidad un poco a estribor, podía verse una isla de entre unos dos y tres kilómetros de diámetro que no era registrada por la aguja. Por supuesto que eso, para Luffy, solamente podía significar una sola cosa: ¡aventura!

Desgraciadamente lo único que había en la isla, de otoño, toda ella formada de pumita, era un templo dedicado a dicha estación y a la naturaleza. Por eso mismo, cuando vieron a Chopper, lo tomaron como un buen presagio y le levantaron una estatua en su honor. Fue entonces cuando a Nami se le ocurrió que, a pesar del tiempo que varios de ellos llevaban juntos, no tenían ni una sola fotografía como kaizoku-dan, tomodachi ni nakama.

―Eso es mentira― dijo Luffy mostrándoles su cartel de recompensa―. Y Zoro tiene el suyo propio.

―¡No me refería a eso!― le gritó Nami perdiendo los estribos, y de paso asustando a Usopp y Chopper.

―Yo también tengo el mío― intervino Robin sin perder su sonrisa.

Nami estaba desesperada. Cuando había pensado que con Robin iba a poder tener algo de paz, en contraposición a los baka del resto de sus nakama, va ella e iba perdiéndose poco a poco, pero inevitablemente, en la locura generalizada que poseían los Mugiwara.

―¡Quiero decir una foto de grupo!― trató de explicarle Nami a Luffy.

―Yo quisiera una foto con Nami-swan y Robin-chwan― y por la cara de hentai que llevaba puesta Sanji estaba claro qué tipo de fotografía estaba pensando.

―Baka.

Quería una fotografía e iba a tener su fotografía. Ni que se les pasase por la cabeza estropearle este momento porque lo pagarían con creces. En realidad con una exagerada cantidad de berries y dolor, mucho dolor para todos ellos.

―Nos haremos la fotografía todos juntos al pie de la estatua de Chopper que…

―¡YA LA HAN TERMINADO?― gritaron por sorpresa todos los mugiwara, con la excepción de Robin, que observaba el buen acabado de la misma, y Zoro que andaba molesto porque, por culpa de Nami y sus prisas, no pudo traerse una botella de sake consigo.

Se habían quedado sin palabras, luego de haber gritado aquellas cuatro, porque no era muy normal que pudiera esculpirse una estatua de unos, más o menos, 2x2 metros en apenas ¿qué, media hora? Y además parecía estar hecha de jade, por lo menos así se lo indicaba la, monetaria, mirada de la akage.

―Oi, ¿me has llamado baka, marimo?― le preguntó Sanji a Zoro recordando haber escuchado el insulto hace poco de pasada.

―No me acuerdo― fue la respuesta de su nakama mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse al pie de la estatua de Chopper.

―¡Sanji, tengo hambre!― le dijo Luffy mientras masticaba.

―¡PERO SI YA ESTÁS COMIENDO!― le gritó el kukku antes de percatarse, con más tranquilidad, que ciertamente Luffy ya estaba comiendo algo―. ¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado esa meshi?

―De esa bandeja de ahí― dijo señalando una bandeja al pie de la estatua de Chopper mientras le daba un bocado a una castaña―. No hay mucho pero mientras espero por lo que nos vayas a preparar…

―¡Eso son ofrendas, kuso de goma!

―¿Nani?― Luffy parecía verdaderamente sorprendido―. Arigatou, Chopper― le agradeció a la estatua.

―¿POR QUÉ SE LO AGRADECES SI SE LA HAS ROBADO, BAKA?

Estaba claro que toda esta situación solamente iba a poder ir de mal en peor por lo que Nami decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y poner algo de orden.

―¡Ahora mismo os ponéis donde yo diga o no recibiréis ni un solo berry de lo que saquemos del tesoro de Skypiea!― Nami esperó por si alguno de ellos fuera suficientemente baka para contradecirla pero, desgraciadamente, todos se quedaron quietos esperando por sus órdenes―. ¡Shimatta!― sí, esperaba quedarse con la parte de alguno de ellos. No eran tan baka como parecían a menudo.

Nami fue colocándolos para la fotografía, cuya cámara preparó Usopp, dejando a Zoro en el sitio donde ya se había puesto por su propia cuenta. Claro que Luffy también se sentó, quitándole el lugar a las ofrendas que había empezado a comerse, de manera que Nami decidió sentarse a su izquierda, en la fotografía saldría a la derecha de la misma, con Chopper sentado en su regazo, algo que no se tomó muy bien el pequeño tonakai puesto que en el regazo es donde tenía Luffy las ofrendas y, ¿no le decían meshi de emergencia? No, aquello le daba un mal pálpito. Usopp se sentó a la derecha de Luffy y Sanji, para su desgracia, se quedó en el lado opuesto a sus dos chicas.

―Muy bien, adelante― indicó Nami.

Todos se encontraban de lo más animados esperando por la fotografía cuando cayeron en algo de lo más obvio. No había nadie para hacer la fotografía.

―¿CÓMO NO PENSASTEIS EN ELLO?― les gritó Nami con el pobre Chopper completamente aterrado al no tener escapatoria en brazos de la akage.

―No pasa nada porque aquí está el capitán Usopp para solucionarlo― saltó un confiadísimo Usopp―. Solamente tengo que añadirle una cosa para poder disparar desde mi sitio y, claro está, nadie mejor que el francotirador para ello― dijo entre risas presuntuosas.

Zoro se encontraba sentado detrás de Robin, quien llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de manga larga, muy a juego con la del propio Zoro, además de su sobrero vaquero blanco, ¿alguien ha dicho a juego?, y unos shorts oscuros en contraposición y, ¿a juego con Zoro?, y por tanto no tuvo ningún problema para poder acercarse y hablarle al oído en privado.

―¿Cómoda? No deberías. Estarías muy equivocada si piensas que pasaron desapercibidas tus manipulaciones en Skypiea por lo que te voy a recordar un punto importante― Robin no se puso en tensión al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, hablándole al oído en susurros de manera que su cálido aliento le acariciaba la sensible piel de su oreja, ni qué decir de su lóbulo, pero si estaba preparada.

Usopp tenía preparado un simple dispositivo para accionar la cámara desde su sitio aunque era elementalmente un simple hilo de pesca atado al disparador. Lo malo fue que la distancia de dicho hilo y la de la posición de la cámara para poder coger a todos los mugiwara más la estatua de Chopper no casaban. Por fortuna Robin decidió intervenir e hizo aparecer los necesarios brazos _fleur_ para poder manipular la cámara sin ningún problema.

Usopp volvió a su lugar para la fotografía pero, mientras había estado tratando de preparar la cámara, no pudo evitar fijarse en Zoro y Robin, sobre todo con la aparición de los brazos _fleur_ de Robin para ayudar. Y no tuvo otra feliz idea que compartir sus pensamientos con Sanji. Cúlpale al buen tiempo.

―Tiene gracia― le dijo sin venir a cuento―. Con lo desconfiado que se mostraba con Robin nunca pensé en ver a Zoro tan unido a ella― Sanji solamente lo vio de reojo y tuvo que hacer un descomunal esfuerzo por no saltar y patear a Zoro lejos de Robin. No podía porque de lo contrario se ganaría la ira de Nami. En su lugar una amplia sonrisa, que le temblaba por tener que controlarse, cubrió casi toda su cara, la sonrisa y una mirada de total incomprensión por su parte― y eso es lo más gracioso porque si juntas a Zoro y Robin pues te encuentras con "ZoRobin"― le indicó Usopp con unas risas silenciosas.

A Sanji no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

―No me fío de ti y te tendré vigilada en todo momento― su tono seco y grave buscaba resultar una peligrosa advertencia, o amenaza, pero no fue así como llegó a oídos de Robin en cuyo sereno rostro se fue formando una sentida sonrisa.

―Ahora podré dormir tranquila porque sé que velarás mi sueño.

Y podía dar fe de ello porque, durante la noche en Kami no shima, Upper Yard, durmió como hacía años que no lo había hecho y sabía muy bien que el responsable era este grupo de kaizoku y, de todos ellos, irónicamente, el que más desconfiaba de ella.

―Y si te fijas, si coges la primera mitad de sus nombres, "Zo" de Zoro y "Ro" de Robin pues formamos "ZoRo" que resulta ser el nombre de…

Sanji, sin perder su sonrisa, aunque sin poder imaginarse cómo lo lograba para justificarse que todo era por Nami, y Robin, fue a poner fin a este "ZoRo", tal y como lo había bautizado Usopp.

―Muy bien, preparados todos― anunció Nami viendo como uno de los brazos _fleur_ de Robin, el que no llevaba un ojo _fleur_ pues este se encargaba de encuadrar perfectamente la fotografía, iba a anunciar una cuenta de cinco, como no podía ser de otra forma con una sola mano―. A la de cinco, ¿estamos?

―¡HAI!

No sabía cómo lo hacía pero siempre lo lograba. Con unas pocas, e inesperadas, palabras Robin siempre lo cogía por sorpresa ya que, en esta situación, en ningún momento llegó a poder imaginarse que Robin pudiera delegar en él, en él de todas las personas, su seguridad mientras dormía que era lo mismo que decir cuando se encontraba completamente indefensa. Tenía la certeza de que tenía que decir algo aunque fuera un simple gruñido de incomodidad pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer un brazo surgió sobre sus hombros atrapándolo por el cuello y tirando de él para apartarlo de Robin, sobre todo para mantenerlo lejos de Robin.

―¡Alégrate y no digas nada!― le advirtió Sanji hablando entre dientes sin perder la sonrisa.

Usopp realizaba la cuenta atrás con los brazos en alto todo emocionado aunque el puño de Sanji que friccionaba en la mejilla de su nakama resultaba una advertencia mucho más directa que aquellas palabras.

Un brazo cubierto por la manga negra de una chaqueta. No había lugar a equivocaciones para adivinar de a quien le pertenecía dicho brazo y eso no hacía más que sumar molestias en Zoro.

―Arigatou, kenshi-san.

Y tenía que rematar su intervención con un agradecimiento por su parte. Por esto mismo no le resultaba posible confiar en ella porque era demasiado abierta pero con sus defensas en todo lo alto. Una contradicción viviente.

Ahora sí que Zoro emitió un gruñido de molestia.

―¡Berries!― así fue como Nami acabó la cuenta atrás antes de que Robin pulsase el disparador de la cámara.

Chopper reaccionó con sorpresa ante aquello por lo que no salió mirando para cámara, aunque tampoco Usopp que tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez rezando por haber sido tan baka de decirle aquello del "ZoRo" a Sanji cuando estaba hablando de una de las chicas de la tripulación y juntándola con otro que no fuera el propio rubio. El cual sí que miraba a cámara, aunque daba algo de cosa porque estaba claro que se estaba aguantando las ganas de darle una paliza a Zoro por acercarse de aquella manera tan poco educada a Robin. Zoro se veía molesto por la intervención de Sanji y que le hizo dejar inconclusa su conversación con Robin, aunque estaba claro su mensaje. ¿Y Robin?

Robin sonreía porque sentía que pertenecía en esta kaizoku-dan junto al hentai kukku, el inocente isha, el mentiroso nagahana, la sufrida e interesada koukaishi, su sorprendente senchou y el práctico y fiel kenshi-san.

Cuando revelaron la fotografía quedó bien claro que Robin no había rematado su intervención con el agradecimiento a Zoro si no que dejó algo más para la posteridad y a todos, salvo al propio Zoro, les hizo gracia, tanto que las risas no pararon durante un tiempo exagerado, su imitación de Chopper con aquellos dos brazos _fleur_ floreciendo en su cabeza.

Eso sí que era ir a juego.

_¡Oroka onna!_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
